MS-14JgR Gelgoog 'Reaper'
The MS-14JgR Gelgoog 'Reaper' was a further personalized MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger belonging to Vice Admiral Alto Clef. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the conceptualization of the MS-14Jg, Vice Admiral Alto Clef got a hold of the technical specifications of the mobile suit and studied it's construction in his off time between the battle of Solomon, and the battle of A Baoa Qu. With a few major modifications, Vice Admiral Clef submitted the revised specifications to the Zeonic engineers stationed at A Baoa Qu. This unit, post modification, would prove to have superior long ranged utility compared to the baseline unit- allowing it to further utilize it's unique beam rifle. It also would serve as a well suited scout craft if the role needed to be filled. Although it's systems were virtually untouched, they all received the standard fanfare of being tuned up and having their limiters removed- allowing the pilot to tap into the machine's true potential. Armaments ;*JgBMG Limited Production Beam Rifle :Boasting significantly more power than the standard Gelgoog beam rifle, the JgBMG was capable of firing beams at further ranges utilizing kinetic energy; and is capable of holding a charge. The rifle can also fire a rapid pulse, holding the title as the first automatic Beam weapon during the OYW. ;*Beam Spot Gun :On each of it's forearms, the MS-14Jg sports a Beam Spot Gun- a small but deadly weapon designed to discharge beams at a rapid rate for defensive purposes; though boasting incredible power at close range. ;*Beam Saber :A cylindrical hilt capable of producing an I-Field used to contain a powerful burst of excited Minovsky Particles, the beam saber is capable of cutting through most all material that has not been prior treated with anti-beam coating. The MS-14JgR features two of these weapons, stored within a special compartment on the leg units. ;*60mm Vulcan Guns :Twin miniguns mounted within the head of the mobile suit allow for accurate anti-fighter and anti-missile capabilities. Though they aren't particularly powerful enough to damage a mobile suit's frame, they can be used to target sensitive areas such as sensors. The MS-14JgR features a different mounting style, focusing them towards the center of the forehead on the modified head unit. Special Equipment & Features ;*MS-14JgR type Head Unit w/ enhanced Monoeye :The unit was further modified into the role of a rear line support craft, removing the characteristic pointed head of the standard MS-14Jg and replacing it with a unit that lacks the snout; allowing a greater range of motion. This special head unit also possesses a multifunction Monoeye, designed to be able to switch between varying types of reception. ;*External Propellant Tanks :The MS-14Jg dons two long and thing propellant tanks mounted to the unit's thruster pack, allowing for longer sorties without the worry for being short on fuel- especially since the MS-14Jg consumes much more propellant than it's other family members. Alternate History The unit was commissioned by Vice Admiral Alto Clef with the graces of Lord Gihren Zabi himself; allowing the unit to undergo priority refit prior to the battle of A Baoa Qu. Unfortunately, it never saw combat as it's pilot was incapable of making it to the docking bay the unit was stored in during the battle itself. Instead, the pilot chose to use an available MS-14C, and the MS-14JgR was eventually captured after Zeon's eventual loss at A Baoa Qu. The unit was thusly moved into storage at a Federation war museum in Side 7; noting the pilot's significant service record.